Through The Winter Snow
by MarikzGal4Eva
Summary: A mysterious visitor comes to town, and shortly after seeing her, Bakura has awful nightmares, all ending with a version of the girl crunching a frozen rose. He decides that killing her would be best, and he could 'rest in peace' but Ryou likes the girl
1. Chapter One

Yami MG4E (aka Merikare): Guess who's back with another terrible story. . .  
  
MG4E (aka Lizz): --; you're mean Merikare!  
  
Merikare: no I'm not, read through story HEY!! You are torturing Ryou!! And, where is my sweetheart?!  
  
Lizz: Your sweetheart is a baka and doesn't deserve a name.  
  
Merikare: YAMI!!!! YAMI YUGI!! I LOVE YOU!! shouting to air  
  
Lizz: OOU  
  
Merikare: runs away  
  
Lizz: Pharaoh, you can come out now. . .  
  
Yami: thank you, very much.  
  
Lizz: Please say the disclaimer:  
  
Yami: Marikzgal4eva, aka Lizz, does not own YuGiOh. But I bet if she did her Yami would exist as my girlfriend.  
  
Lizz: SIC HIM BOYS!  
  
Yami: gets clobbered by lots of rare hunters  
  
Marik: Thank you sweetheart! Now I shall send you to the shadow realm! MWAHA!  
  
Lizz: You can't!  
  
Marik: Why not?  
  
Lizz: because I have to write this fic!  
  
Marik: damn. . .  
  
Rare Hunters in unison: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Yami: oghnfiuy wdfkjgkingtbh fvhuicivgufc! muffles  
  
---------------------------------   
  
"Through the winter snow":::::

Through The Winter Snow, and

Past the icy walls

In through doors of glass

She sits contently,

Barking orders at servants

Her gown of pure crystal,

Angered by a princess,

Her hair in a fizzle

Like a fan it shimmers,

Pure blue waves,

But her little girl,

One of high proportion,

Hates this scene,

Hates it like cats and water,

Hates her mother,

Hates it like turtles and hares,

Hates being a daughter,

Just like a dog to a feline,

The snow queen's shimmering eyes

Despise resolve's demise,

No princess, no queen,

no prince,

nor king to be seen.

Only a mother and daughter,

Relationships break,

What once was a bond,

Now breaks,

It shatters like glass to a bomb,

One that has been ticking,

far too long

How will the snow last now?

For without the queen,

she has gone

And without a princess,

one that is too afraid to come.

Spring comes too soon,

No snow allowed,

No more white tears from a cloud.

However you put it,

One will find, Snowmen,

snow forts, snowballs, divine,

All gone in a space of time.

No more cold,

No more mountains of whitish-blue,

No more snow, forever this is true,

No more mother,

No more queen,

No more daughter,

No More princess

None anywhere to be seen.

And all this is though the winter snow.

Just come and see.  
  
As a moon howls at the sky, we come across a teenage girl seated on a bench, reading a novel. The park, at the heart of the night, gave off an eerie aura, like something will reach up and grab you. The girl turned, page after page, engulfed in a world of apparent fantasy. It was if she never heard a thief come up behind her, ready to pounce because she has occupied the bench where he had slept every night for the past week. But as the thief crawled up towards the girl in a striking positing, he paused, 'she looks so fragile, I could break her every bone, and then kill her!' he thought, maliciously.  
  
"Hello?" the girl questioned, facing the direction of the blueberry bush that Bakura was hiding in. "Is anybody there?" she once again questioned the cold night air. Even though Bakura though this question was meant for him, he spied another boy hiding by the tree next to him.  
  
"Hello, sexy. . ." The other hiding boy whispered, in a seductive tone, "I came to give you these roses. . ." he came out from his hiding spot and walked up to the novel-absorbed girl. She stared at him in complete annoyance.  
  
"You, baka, have made me loose my spot in this stupendous novel!" she exclaimed, while giving him a slightly cold glare, "possiblely, next time you give a girl roses," she pointed towards the blood-red roses, "make sure that you know her, first!" that stupid boy just flipped his blonde hair and winked at her with blue eyes. He left without even saying a farewell to my future prey.  
  
I watched curiously as she picked up the red roses and squeezed the so tight, her hand began to spout a crimson liquid that I was so familiar with. She didn't even stop when there was pool of blood on the bench, her face appeared to be contorted slightly in pain, and of course she looked awfully pale. I watched in utter silence. Then, as if her fingers contained a millennium item power within them, the bent and withered rose turned to ice; concurrently, as did the puddle.  
  
I stared at the ice-rose, which had been blued and hardened. However, I did not fear this inferior girl. I could blast her away with my millennium ring and send her to the shadow realm. She has taken my bench and was going to pay! As I look back at my bench, I recall why I must sleep there night after night.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Yami, Please. . ." my Hikari moans, curling up into his protective ball. What good is his protective ball, when I can crash right through the barrier and snap some bones of his. What a weak person. When I was his age, I was already robbing people of goods.  
  
"Hikari! Never say please!" I say, crashing him into to the wall, and I look at him. Nose broken, and clutching his arm. Without too much thinking on my part, I draw my dagger, the one given to be when I was 5 and a half. The single dagger that I have cut and slaughtered Ryou with. My own Hikari, what kind of animal am I?! I'll tell you. I am a jackal, sly and evil, a fox, capable of sneaking around, and a porcupine, I'll stab you if you get too close. That is exactly what I did; be the porcupine. As I slid the knife into his side; he gasped, tears flowing out of his stupid eyes and down his too-fragile cheeks, mixing with the blood in the floor in the form of a puddle. I don't feel a single tear of guilt as I ding the dagger deeper, probably giving him more issues to deal with. I throw the knife at him and it hits his arm, the one that I broke not too long ago. I hear him whimper in apparent pain. His blood tricking onto the wall he had just painted; to cover up blood marks. I sneer at him and slam the door, beginning my walk to the park.  
  
End of flashback and end of chapter 1   
  
What do you think? I know the poem was bad, but you'll understand later on in the plot line its significance. I KNOW I AM TERRIBLE AT POETRY, NO NEED TO FLAME OF MAKE FUN OF ME!  
  
Also, I updated most of them since I last started a fic, so please read and review; either this story or another.  
  
MG4E!


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh, get over it.  
  
Notes: sorry that this chapter is so short. I couldn't think of a name for my other character, so if you have any ideas, please tell me and I'll give you credit for coming up with the name, plus everyone who submits a name, or reviews this story get a cookie and/or plushie of their choice! (DAMN, I SOUND LIKE AN INFOMERCIAL!!!!)  
  
Chapter two: Dreaming of a White Christmas  
  
It saddened me; I realize that I needed major help. But who could I ask? Marik was trapped in the shadow realm, Malik was too far away (back in Egypt), the idiot pharaoh would attempt to kill me, and Seto Kaiba would ignore me, or make me pay money (which I at this time do not have!) for his time. All this trouble was so intense that I closed my eyes. My stupid hikari's fault! Why does he exist solely to torment me!  
  
I open my eyes to find the 'bench-taker' standing in front of me, just staring at me.  
  
"What?" I growl.  
  
"Nothing, I suppose you're going to give me stupid roses too?" she answers, I'm just plain confused.  
  
"No, roses are useless," I reply trying to get her away from me.  
  
"Good, I agree. Do you need any help?" she asked putting on a smile that meant well, but looked menacing.  
  
"NO, I fend for myself, fuck off!" I say, pushing her away and snatching the bench while it was vacant of her.  
  
I sit firmly in my place as she walks off, annoyed apparently.  
  
I fall asleep and have an odd dream, as snow falls and blends in with my white mane.  
  
Bakura's Dream  
  
'Where am I?' I think, but it comes out my mouth, just like one of those horror movies that when you talk it's silent and when you think it is as if you spoke what you thought. (Confusing).  
  
It is snowing and those annoyingly cold flakes rest themselves atop my hair, blending with it as if it were a chameleon.  
  
I start walking, after all this must be a dream, so what do I have to lose? I stop, almost horrified, as I view my Hikari sprawled out in a black box, kind of like a sarcophagus.  
  
'What the heck?' I think again, as it come out as loud as ever. This could get annoying. I still do not understand why I feel something as I see Ryou obviously dead, in a box for dead bodies. I couldn't stand it! If Ryou was dead then I was too! I ran, but didn't go too far, since I slipped and fell into a hole full of snakes.  
  
This time I knew better than to think it, I mouthed the words, 'I hate snakes' and it didn't come out loud of my mind. Then, as if someone had heard my non-existent voice, the snakes turned to snow.  
  
'I hate snow' I thought, and it again came out loud. A body fell atop me inside the hole, it was blonde and cold. I could tell in a second, it was Marik's dead body. I overall didn't mind dead people, heck- I robbed them, but this was gruesome.  
  
'I wish to wake up now!!!' I thought, adding extra loud thinking to it. Like I guessed my tired mind and body didn't comply with my wishes, and the Marik body by my feet turned to snow. The snow was beginning to get on my nerves! What the hell is up with the snow?  
  
Then, just my luck the girl that had taken my bench in the park appeared; only she was wearing a crown and a dress that appeared to be made of snow flakes. She looked older, and with black hair. I was begging to be really pissed off and confused. Then the rose from earlier appeared, still icy and frozen solid, she dropped it and it shattered like a crystal wine glass. She then walked past me, calling a name in such an accent, it was hard to understand.  
  
end of dream (that was a bizarre dream!)   
  
I woke up really angry, but noticed a cloak of blue covering me, I recognized it as that girl's from earlier. How did it get here? I don't want to know. The sun is coming up, so I'd better get back and make sure that stupid Ryou is ready to leave for school where I won't see him for the entire day! I think I'm in the mood to rob someone, or somewhere (like a store).  
  
I head back to the house, but see ice covering the steps, how odd. It couldn't have snowed that badly, could it have?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! And if anyone has any suggestions for my other character's name, please tell me! (See notes, above right after the disclaimer!) 


End file.
